Broken Bond
by Lord Jaric
Summary: She was innocent. She knew she was. But everything and everyone was against her. There was at least one person who would believe her, right? [one-shot]


**A/N: 12/12/15: WARNING Do not read this if you haven't seen episode six of volume three. Major spoilers.**

* * *

 **Broken Bond**

The young blonde haired girl sat in the small enclosed room. Her hands bound together and the aura dampeners making sure she couldn't break free, not that she planned to. She could only sit there and stare at her hands as they rested on the table in front of her as she tried to comprehend what had happened. After what occurred she had been cuffed and hauled away to the room she now sat in.

Yang was certain that after the match that Mercury had come after her and attacked her. The blonde had felt the boy's boots meet her gauntlets. But the video of what happened said something completely different from what she had seen. _She_ had attacked Merc without provocation. It didn't make any sense to her.

In the few hours she had been in the room she had been visited by several officials. Each time she declared that she was innocent, that she had been attacked and each time they showed the footage that contradicted her. Yang was now left alone to figure out how to prove that she was indeed innocent. Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard a click coming from the door. She lifted her head up just as the door opens. Yang's hopes jumped as she saw her closes friends enter the room.

"Blake, Weiss, I'm so glad to see you." Yang said with joy after hounded by officials. However her joy dwindled when she saw Weiss' blue eyes bore into her, while Blake complete avoided looking at her. "Guys?"

"Yang," the white haired girl's voice is quiet before she continues, "What is the matter with you!"

"W-Weiss?" Yang was barely able respond.

"How could you do something like that?" Weiss continued to yell.

"I-I didn't-" The blonde tried to form a defense.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" The heiress went on. "You've tainted the name of Beacon. You've tainted the name of Huntsmen and Huntresses. You've tainted the name of our team. But most of all you've- you've tainted our friendship."

"I'm innocent!" Yang yelled as she shot up from her seat. Weiss jumped back her eyes widened in surprise and her hand went for an absent Myrtenaster, only then did the blonde notice that both her friends her weaponless.

"I- I knew you had a temper Yang," Weiss said her face returning to its stern glare. "But this- this was going overboard."

Yang turned to Blake who had yet to say a word. The Faunus had avoided making eye contact with her during the visit.

"Blake you don't believe I would do something like this, do you?" She pleaded with her partner.

"We all saw what happened, Yang." The black haired girl said her eyes still avoiding the blonde. "The match was over. You won the fight fair and square."

"Yes, but-"

"Then you just attacked Mercury for no reason what so ever."

"That's not-" Before Yang could go on Blake turned around and Weiss followed as they walked out of the room the door closing and locking behind them. The blonde sat back done and after a moment of silence slammed her cuffed hands into the table. She couldn't believe that even her close friends were against her.

Yang tried to gather her thoughts, but her confidence had been shaken. Everything was against her, the video evidence, officials; even her own friends didn't believe her. The blonde pulled at her hair trying to figure some way out of the situation she was put in. There had to be a way out. There had to be someone that could help her.

As if her prayers had been answered, the door opened and in walked the person she cared more for then anyone else in the world. The door closed behind the young girl. Yang noticed that her hood was up covering most of the girl's face. But she didn't care; all that mattered was that her little sister was there.

"Ruby!" She got up and walked around the table to approach the young girl. "I'm so glad to see you."

Yang approached her sister hoping to embrace her, but she stopped dead in her tracks when Ruby took a step back.

"Ruby?" Yang said shakenly. The elder sister saw Ruby's head turn away under her hood. "No. No. Not you to Ruby. You can't. You can't believe these lies."

Ruby finally lifted her head up and what Yang saw made her chest clench. Her little sister's silver eyes filled with tears. A look of pain, sadness and betrayal on her face.

"How could you, Yang?" Ruby voice was filled with pain.

"Ruby, please." Yang pleaded.

"The Festival, it's about peace, diversity, and unity." Ruby almost whispered. "And you broke that!"

"Ruby, no." Yang tried to reach her sister. But Ruby took another step back.

"Why, Yang?" Her sister pleaded. "Why?"

"Ruby, I didn't-" Yang tried to explain. "Ruby, you have to believe me. If anyone believes me it has to be you. Please."

"Yang, I saw what happened." The young girl's foot edge back.

"Ruby-" Before turned and ran. "Ruby!"

The door closed separating Yang from her sister and the sound of the door locking never sound louder than it did before. Unable to support her weight or her burden anymore her legs buckled underneath her and she collapsed to the floor. She was alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is something I feel might happen after what happened in episode six. I thought of bring Qrow in, but considering that he is in Ozpin's circle and knows there are things going on, he might believe Yang which defeats the theme I was setting up in this story.


End file.
